Lake of Life
by o-kouseki-o
Summary: [AU SM][COMPLETE] Miroku and Sango had finally drank from the Lake of Life, so now what's stopping them from going on their seperate ways? R&R, onegai!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own IY… Takahashi-san does.  
  
Yes… another weird fanfic by me… I hope you'll be nice enough to review. I accept anything, as long as it's a review… Heh…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lake of life  
  
~Prologue~  
  
"Houshi!" she screamed. "Don't you know me?!"  
  
He kept on striking her with his Shakujou. The metal rings clanged against each other as he knocked her aside and onto the ground. Using his newly found powers, he summoned vines out of thin air, and sealed her brother onto the nearest tree, still holding onto his chained sickle. As she got onto her feet, she saw what had happened.  
  
"No!" she cried. "It can't be! Houshi, how could you?!"  
  
He turned towards her, and started inching towards her, with his eyes glowing evil red. She kept on crawling away from his, but he kept on getting closer. She kept crawling away… until she had her back against a tree.  
  
'This can't be good…' she thought.  
  
Then he leaped in front her, and bit her on her shoulder, hard. She hissed in pain, and then kicked him far away from herself.  
  
Blood stained his teeth, and was dripping from his mouth. She touched her new wound, and when she looked at her fingers, her fingers were covered with her own blood.  
  
He stepped forward again, and raised his Shakujou high above his head, getting ready to deliver the final blow.  
  
She stared at him in fear, and wished that it was only a nightmare. But she knew that it was all too real.  
  
'He can't do this to me!' she thought.  
  
He plunged the golden headed staff through her chest, piercing her heart. The staff went further into her flesh, and out again from behind. Vines appeared from the ground, and wrapped around everything; her body, her boomerang, and her nekomata. It sealed her in place with the Shakujou.  
  
"You…" she managed to chock out. It was barely audible.  
  
Then everything faded before her eyes, leaving behind a black space.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So how was it? A part of it was confusing, wasn't it? Review people, onegai! 


	2. Freely Imprisoned

Disclaimer: If I owned IY, then would I be stuck here, writing fanfics for no apparent reason at all? HECK NO!! But however, I own all the mistakes made in here...  
  
On with the story!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lake of Life  
  
Chapter 1 - Freely Imprisoned  
  
A figure similar to a man appeared in the forest. He looked around, and then scratched his head in confusion.  
  
"Mou! And they said that the village was around here, too!" he sighed. "But there's absolutely nothing here except for trees and… more… trees…"  
  
His voice trailed off when a body with vines wrapped around it and onto a tree came into view. He walked over with caution to see what it was, and to examine it. When he had gotten close enough, he saw another body… except that it had a Shakujou struck through its chest. He got even closer to see.  
  
The one on the tree seemed to be a village boy at the age of 10 or 11, and he was holding a chained sickle. The one on the ground seemed to be a young village girl at the age of about 16, and she holding giant boomerang with a split-tailed cat at her side.  
  
He tried to keep on going, so he could find the village he was looking for, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Something wasn't right to him.  
  
'Perhaps it's her painful expression,' he thought. 'That she was suffering from an emotional wound, not a physical one.'  
  
He thought for a moment.  
  
'Nope, that's not it.'  
  
He examined the body and the surroundings even further. Then he found what he was looking for. It was the vines. The vines were aged, as if it had been there for a few decades, and yet, the body seemed… fresh, as if it had been there just a little while ago. The vines were… preserving the body, it seemed like. It was the same with the boy on the tree.  
  
'They're acting as a seal of some sort,' he concluded.  
  
His eyes ran over her body once more, but had stopped at a certain area… such as her chest. Then his expression turned… um… funny…  
  
'No! There's no time for that! …Well… maybe just a quick and little one…' (A/N: Sweatdrops)  
  
He knelt beside her body, and his hand inched towards her face. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face, so he could get a better look of it.  
  
'Kami-sama! She's so beautiful!' he thought. 'Is she a tennyo?'  
  
Then his hand inched downwards, but the Shakujou had blocked his way. The insignificant movement had caused her to snap her eyes open. She saw his, and frowned. He was shocked to see her move.  
  
"What?! First you betrayed me, and now you're taking the advantage of me?!" she hissed. "How low can you get?! You're nothing but a perverted traitor of a monk!"  
  
"N-nani? I think you're mistaking me for someone else," he replied.  
  
"So now you're denying it too, eh?"  
  
"Seriously! I've just wandered into this forest a little while ago!"  
  
"Then explain why you look like him!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"That traitor houshi Miyatsu!"  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know?! I don't even know who he is!"  
  
Then the ground rumbled, and a giant youkai appeared from the ground. They both stopped arguing, and snapped their heads into the direction where the noise came from.  
  
"Youkai taijiya and houshi! Today you're both helpless!" it crackled. "And so, today will be your last!"  
  
"So why don't you exterminate it, Miyatsu, like you did with me?!"  
  
"I've already told you! I'm not this… this… Miyatsu person you speak of!"  
  
The youkai first attacked the houshi, and then tried to attack the taijiya, but the seal had protected her.  
  
"Then I'll just get rid of the houshi first, and then I'll figure a way to kill the taijiya," the youkai growled.  
  
"Hey houshi!"  
  
He glanced over his shoulder to look at the girl.  
  
"You think you could pull this Shakujou out?"  
  
He nodded his head, and ran over to her side.  
  
"And I'm not called Miyatsu or houshi! I have a name, and it's Miroku!" he growled.  
  
"Whatever! Just pull this out so I could slay the youkai already!" she snorted.  
  
He held onto the rod part of the staff with both of his hands, and with all of his strength, he pulled it out from her. She gasped in the pain she felt as the staff was removed. All the vines slithered away, and released their former prisoners. Her cat was also free.  
  
She glanced at her wound over her heart, but found that it had been replaced with flesh and skin. She picked up her boomerang, and hurled it towards the youkai.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" she cried.  
  
The boomerang gracefully sliced through several parts of the demon, killing it. Then it returned to its mistress. She caught it easily with a hand, and put it behind her back. Then her cat jumped onto her shoulder, and mewed. She chuckled, and petted her.  
  
"Yes, Kirara, I'm alright," she replied. "Are you?"  
  
Kirara nodded her head eagerly.  
  
"Then I'm glad," she smiled.  
  
She turned around, and glanced at the tree with the boy sealed upon it. Her expression turned sad.  
  
"Demo… Kohaku is still stuck…" she sighed. "Maybe…"  
  
She ran to the tree, and tried to cut the vines with her hidden blade, but the seal had repelled her, and bounded her backwards. She landed on her feet, growling.  
  
Then Miroku ran forward, and using his newly obtained staff, tried to cut the vines, but they had also repelled him, sending him flying. He had also landed on his feet. He got up, and was ready to try again.  
  
"It's no use," the taijiya sighed. "The vines are made to repel others while protecting its prisoner."  
  
"Then how will he be freed?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Uh…"  
  
That question had stumped the houshi for a while.  
  
"With all of your accuses, it made me feel guilty," he replied after a while.  
  
"So what you're saying is that you feel sorry for me, and that you pity me?!"  
  
"That is not what I said!"  
  
"Fine, be that way!"  
  
She turned around, and marched off with her cat and Hiraikotsu, leaving Miroku behind, sighing and all. It wasn't long before she collapsed onto her knees, with a heavy pain in her heart.  
  
Miroku immediately rushed to her side, helping her to her feet. Her pain slowly faded away.  
  
"Daijibou-ka?" he asked her.  
  
She slowly and painfully nodded her head.  
  
"Isn't there a village where I can take you to?"  
  
"There should be one in about a 5 minute's walk."  
  
"Okay, then."  
  
He knelt down, and motioned for her to get on.  
  
"Get on. I'll give you a ride there."  
  
She got onto his back. He got up, and felt not only the weight of the girl, but also the boomerang's.  
  
"Arigato. Are you sure that my weapon's not too heavy for you?"  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure I can handle it."  
  
He started walking into the direction of the nearby village.  
  
It wasn't long before she felt two hands on where they shouldn't be.  
  
"HENTAI!!" she screamed beside his ear.  
  
She smacked his head.  
  
"Ow! Okay!" he moaned. "You didn't have to scream beside my ear."  
  
He removed them from her rear, and wrapped his arms around he legs instead.  
  
"You know, most ladies beg me to give them such attention," he chuckled.  
  
"Well not me!" she snorted. "Do that again, and I'll smack you flying through Japan! And the keyword is 'most'."  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
A little while later, they've cleared the forest, and entered the village.  
  
"Ano… Can you take me to the priestess's hut? It's the one in the middle."  
  
"Sure, why not."  
  
He walked through the village, and the villagers started staring at them.  
  
"Why are they staring at us?"  
  
"Because they think you're Miyatsu."  
  
"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough."  
  
He walked to the hut in the middle of the small village, and stopped in front of it.  
  
"This one?" he asked, looking at her.  
  
She nodded. "Just go in."  
  
Miroku walked in.  
  
"Excuse me, Miko-sama?"  
  
An old lady appeared out from the back room.  
  
"You! Coming to steal from our poor village again, are you?!"  
  
"Iie! He's not Miyatsu!" the taijiya exclaimed, stopping the old priestess before she threw anything at him to chase him away.  
  
The old priestess stared at the young woman with disbelief.  
  
"Sango! Is that really you?"  
  
She nodded her head. She got off of Miroku, and sat down on the floor.  
  
"What bring you to come back, and just as young as you were before? It has been 50 years since you've walked into our village."  
  
"You make me sound like I don't belong here," she whined.  
  
"It had been a long time. And since you were sealed in the forest -"  
  
"Not just me, but Kohaku too," Sango corrected.  
  
"Um, yes, since you and Kohaku were sealed in the forest, the villagers had decided to name the forest 'Taijiya no Mori'." (A/N: "Taijiya no Mori" means "The Forest of the Exterminator" or "The Exterminator's Forest".)  
  
"So who is this young monk?" the priestess asked.  
  
"I'm Miroku," Miroku replied. "But people are mistaking me for this… Miyatsu person."  
  
"It's because you look like him," Sango explained.  
  
"Demo… why?" he asked.  
  
"Probably because you're his reincarnation," the old priestess said. "Either that, or you're his grandson."  
  
'Grandson?' Sango thought. 'But that means Miyatsu had… But with who? Is it because he loved someone else that he betrayed me?'  
  
She felt her heart being crushed, and that brought up another matter.  
  
"Haru-sama, there's also something else that's bothering me," Sango started.  
  
"What is it?" the old woman asked.  
  
"I felt a rather… large amount of pain a little while ago, and it seemed to be coming from my heart."  
  
"Had you walked far away from Houshi-dono?"  
  
Sango slowly nodded her head, not knowing what that had to do with anything.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Can you explain it?"  
  
"I have bad news for the both of you."  
  
"What is it?" they both asked.  
  
"Because Miyatsu had inflicted this wound in your heart, Sango, now you're stuck with Houshi-dono… until you take a sip from the Lake of Life."  
  
"But why?" Sango asked.  
  
"Because he is his reincarnation or grandson… or both, and he had broken your seal. The wound in your heart had not healed yet, and now you're forced to stay by him until it heals, which only the blessed water from the Lake of Life can do," Haru explained.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Which means you have to drag him around, until you had drank from the lake," the woman continued.  
  
"Actually, I had originally come here to ask you about it," Miroku confessed.  
  
"Oh? Why?" the priestess asked.  
  
He held up his right hand, but it was gloved.  
  
"My right hand is cursed, and it is threatening my life," he explained.  
  
"What kind of curse is it?" Haru asked.  
  
"It was said that… a demon had inflicted a curse on… on my grandfather's hand by piercing it with a spike," he said, purposely avoiding Sango's eyes with his own. "I have to drink from the lake to get rid of this curse... or it'll suck my body into it one day. It's called the 'Kazaana'."  
  
"That's right… I remember that gloved hand on Miyatsu," Sango whispered.  
  
'So… That WAS it, wasn't it,' she concluded, 'that Miyatsu betrayed me because of someone else…'  
  
"So… Where is this Lake of Life?" Sango suddenly asked.  
  
"It is in Lake Kawaguchi, one of the Five Lakes of Fuji," the priestess told them. "There is a small island in the middle of the Lake, and in that island is a small lake. That small lake is the Lake of Life." (A/N: I don't know if there is one there, so don't flame me on that.)  
  
"Then we should get there as soon as possible," Miroku suggested.  
  
"Um… Haru-sama… What will happen if I'm separated from Houshi-sama?" Sango asked.  
  
"That will depend on the distance," Haru replied. "If you two are too far away from each other, the there is a chance that… you will die."  
  
Miroku and Sango felt thunder striking in the back of their minds.  
  
'Great! Now my life depends on how close the pervert is to me!' Sango thought.  
  
'Great! Now her life depends on me, and I can't promise her anything,' Miroku thought.  
  
"But Haru-sama, if what you say is true; then if I die because of my curse, I'll take Sango-sama down with me?" Miroku asked.  
  
Haru nodded her head. Miroku sighed over his stress and pressure.  
  
"We should go," Sango said.  
  
"Wait here, I'll get something for you two," Haru told them.  
  
She got up, and entered another room, leaving them alone in the other room.  
  
Sango ignored Miroku, and started stroking Kirara's fur.  
  
"Sango-sama…" Miroku started.  
  
"Nani..?" she asked with an annoyed voice.  
  
"Do you… hate me because I look like him?"  
  
She stopped stroking Kirara's fur, but ignored his question.  
  
"Okay… I'll take that as a 'yes'."  
  
She looked over her shoulder, and stared at him.  
  
Then he saw her eyes, and what she was feeling.  
  
'Her eyes… they're so sad…' he thought. 'And… she didn't hate him… she loved him.'  
  
Then Haru reappeared with a few supplies for them. She handed the items to them. Then she gave Miroku a pale blue rosary.  
  
"If you wrap this rosary around your cursed hand like you have already done so with your other one, then it'll increase your chance of living longer," she explained. "And increasing your lifespan will also increase Sango's."  
  
"I see."  
  
Miroku took off his old rosary beads, and putted the new ones on.  
  
Sango took all the items, and wrapped them in a piece of cloth. Then she tied it around her shoulders.  
  
"Sango, do you still have your uniform?" the priestess asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Sango admitted. "I wasn't wearing it that night, remember?"  
  
"That's right," Haru said.  
  
"Then I think I should go back to my old house to check. I hope it's still there. I'll be back in a moment. Let's go, Houshi-sama."  
  
Sango got up with Miroku, picking up Hiraikotsu, and petted Kirara before they left the hut.  
  
They walked down the street, and out of the village. They entered the forest again, and then stopped in front of an isolated hut int the clearing. They entered the hut, and looked around. Everything was left in the same spot as the night that Sango and Kohaku was sealed, and were covered with spider webs and bugs. They looked in the dusty piles of items, and then Sango held up a black cat-suit in armor.  
  
"Found it!" she exclaimed. "But we should find if we need anything else."  
  
They went through the items again, and picked out a few weapons and armor. Then she went to the forging part of the hut in the back, and sharpened their weapons.  
  
"I think we're ready," Miroku said.  
  
Sango nodded her head, and they exited the hut.  
  
"Um... Sango-sama, why is your house isolated from the village?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Because the villagers fear that their lives would be in danger since me and my family are youkai taijiyas, and since we're youkai exterminators, the demons are sure to be angry with us."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Then they went back to Haru's hut to pick up Kirara, who mewed excitedly when she saw her mistress.  
  
They bowed politely before Haru before they left, and they were on the road to the Lake of Life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Aamalie: Thank you for pointing that mistake out! I had changed it now.  
  
So how was that? I know it was long, but oh well!  
  
I got the name 'Miyatsu' from the second movie, and it is Miroku's grandfather's name… see the relation here?  
  
Review, onegai!! 


	3. That Sukebe Houshi!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for those stupid little mistakes…  
  
It's time to kill everyone with one of my L-O-N-G chapters! *crackles evilly* But anyways, here's the next chapter…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lake of Life  
  
Chapter 2 - That Sukebe Houshi!  
  
They were on their way to Lake Kawaguchi, one of the Five Lakes of Fuji, to reach the Lake of Life in the island of it. Even though they were forced to travel together, that didn't mean they will talk to each other. Only Miroku spoke, but they were only words such as "Are you hungry", "Are you tired", and "Do you need to stop and rest". He asked her once in a while, and that totally annoyed her.  
  
"For the last time; NO!!" she screamed in annoyance. "If I need something, I'd say something!"  
  
"Okay, yeesh!" Miroku sighed. "I was just checking up on you…"  
  
"Well… don't do that so often. It gets really annoying," she snorted.  
  
"Hey Sango-sama," Miroku started.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Do you even know where we're heading?"  
  
"Weren't you listening to Haru-sama?! It's in the island in Lake Kawaguchi."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But… In which direction is Lake Kawaguchi?"  
  
"I'm just following my instincts."  
  
"But how do you know you're not just picking a random path for us to follow?"  
  
She turned to face him.  
  
"Have a little faith here, houshi!" she exclaimed.  
  
She turned back to face the path.  
  
"I was just worried…"  
  
Then she felt a hand on where it wasn't suppose to be. Veins popped out of her forehead, and the back of the fist she made with her right hand. He walked a little faster, so he could be in front of Sango.  
  
"You have other things to worry about, such as making sure that you can keep your hands attached to your arms!" she screamed as she chased him down the dirt path.  
  
He saw her running towards him, so he ran away. But she kept chasing, and he kept running away… Until she had caught him, and pounded him onto the ground, that is. Sango was sitting right on top of him, threatening to strangle him. Kirara was watching all of this, and she mewed in all the excitement.  
  
"You know, Sango-sama," Miroku started. "You can't really kill me, and well… um… the position we're in looks really wrong… " (A/N: Get the picture? O_o Wrong, isn't it?)  
  
Sango's face turned crimson red, and she quickly got off him after she had realized what he meant. She smacked him on the head.  
  
"You know, that can, in fact, happen between us one day," Miroku chuckled. "But the time and place I will let you decide…" (A/N: That's SO Miroku-ish!)  
  
That little statement caused her to drop her jaw wide open. Then she got over it, and closed her mouth.  
  
"In your dreams!" she hissed as she slapped him across his face.  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
She was tempted to march off, leaving him behind, but then she remembered that she couldn't. She just went on ahead, with Kirara resting on her shoulder, and Hiraikotsu on her back.  
  
Miroku walked faster to catch up with her. He tried to get her attention, but she just ignored him, and gave her attention to Kirara.  
  
"Sango-sama… Since we're on this journey together, and your life totally depends on my presence, can't we at least try to get along?" Miroku asked.  
  
She suddenly stopped, causing Miroku to bump into her. She stiffened.  
  
'Oh no! I must have said something wrong,' Miroku thought.  
  
"Be on guard! A youkai's coming!" she warned.  
  
'So it wasn't what I said,' he thought, releasing an imaginary sigh of relief.  
  
"And you need to learn how to slay a youkai," Sango added. "So just watch and learn!"  
  
A snake youkai appeared on the dirt road they were following.  
  
"So what I've heard was true," it hissed, "that the taijiya was freed by the houshi. But that doesn't matter, since I'll eat them alive!"  
  
Sango reached for her boomerang, and hurled it towards the youkai, slicing off the head. The youkai's body collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"The trick to defeating the snake ones is to get rid of the head," Sango explained to Miroku.  
  
"But isn't that the trick to all of the demons?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Most, but not all. Some types, such as the ghost types, need special spiritual powers."  
  
"I see."  
  
Sango bent over the body of the youkai, and picked out a few parts of it. Then she wrapped a piece of cloth around them.  
  
"And for the remains, we usually use them for making new weapons and armors."  
  
"No sense in wasting useful parts, I suppose."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She putted the parts along with the rest of their items, and then she stood up.  
  
"Let's go, then," she said.  
  
They continued walking on the dirt path, until the path came to a stop.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to walk through the grass," Miroku said. "But it's no big deal."  
  
They continued walking, and it wasn't long before they entered a forest. They kept walking, and then they came across hot spring.  
  
"Why don't we stop and rest for a while," Miroku suggested.  
  
"Sure, why not," Sango agreed. "We need to eat anyways, and I need a bath…"  
  
Miroku's expression turned… funny once again. Sango noticed it, and gave him a warning glare.  
  
"One peek and I'll torture you for life!" she hissed.  
  
"But you need me to protect you," he insisted.  
  
"From you I do!"  
  
"But you can't go far without me," he reminded her.  
  
"Fine! But DO NOT peek! If I catch you peeking… You can plan on running straight into the lake in 10 seconds, because that'll be all the time you have before I smack you into another country! And then it'll take you an eternity before you can reach the lake!"  
  
"But then you won't be able to survive without me."  
  
"That's ok, because it's worth it."  
  
He got the message… but then again...  
  
'She still can't kill me… yet anyways,' he thought. 'But by the time she had drunken from the lake, I'll probably have run off by then…'  
  
He putted a perverted grin onto his face.  
  
"Fine, I won't peek."  
  
"I hope you don't…"  
  
They settled by a spring. Miroku started cooking their dinner… or at least pretended to, and Sango went to take a bath in the nearby hot spring. When she was out of his view, he started following her, leaving Kirara and their things behind. Sango stopped near the edge, and started taking her clothing off. Miroku hid in some bushes, and stared at her. He started drooling by the sight. Sango was still unaware of his presence, and removed her last piece of clothing, which revealed her scarred back. Then she stepped into the water, and swam around in it.  
  
"It had been such a long time since I've taken a bath…" she murmured to no one.  
  
Miroku was still staring at her, but was also wondering about the scar on her back. It was a moment before he heard Sango screaming.  
  
"You sukebe houshi!!" she screamed, throwing everything that came into her hand at him. "I knew that something was wrong!"  
  
"I was just making sure that you wouldn't drown from your pain."  
  
"If I was in pain, then I would've yelled for help! Now get out of here!"  
  
Miroku ran from his hiding place, and ran back to their camp. It was a little while later that he heard a scream.  
  
'That sounded like Sango!' he thought.  
  
He immediately ran back to the hot spring, and found that there was a group of ningen bandits surrounding her. Luckily, her naked body was submerged in the water.  
  
"Hey boss!" one of them yelled to the one on a horse. "There's a woman here! Should we take her back with us so we could take turns having fun with her?"  
  
"Let me see her!" the boss ordered. "Bring her to me!"  
  
The men were ready to pull her out of the water, but luckily, Miroku had gotten to her in time.  
  
"Hey you! Move out of the way! Can't you see that we're busy here?!" another one yelled at him.  
  
Miroku stood his ground.  
  
"I suggest that you go," he calmly replied. "I hate to fight people."  
  
"That doesn't concern us!" he hissed.  
  
The bandits charged at him, preparing themselves for a fight. Miroku turned his head to face Sango, who currently was still underwater and covering her naked body.  
  
"Hurry and get out of here, Sango-sama!" he told her.  
  
She nodded her head, and swam to the opposite shore, where she had left her clothes. She quickly got out, and putted her yukata back on.  
  
"Hey! You're letting her get away!" their leader yelled.  
  
"You should be paying more attention to what you're up against instead of her," Miroku chuckled. "Plus, you'll be in more trouble than you're already in when she comes back."  
  
Then they heard a twig snap, and they turned their attention to where the sound had came from. They were surprised to see who it was. Miroku grinned.  
  
"Speaking of the devil," Miroku smirked, "there she is now."  
  
"They're only ningen," Sango snorted, holding up Hiraikotsu. "I could probably handle them with one swing."  
  
They started fighting the bandits, and it wasn't long before they sent them running off, escaping the fight.  
  
"You alright, Sango-sama?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango nodded. "Arigato."  
  
"See! What did I tell you?!"  
  
"This is a different case! Besides, I DID yell for help!"  
  
"More like screaming…"  
  
"Same difference!"  
  
"But anyways, let's eat our dinner."  
  
She stared at him.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
"Are you sure that you cooked one for us..?" she questioned.  
  
His facial expression changed from a happy one to a nervous one.  
  
"I thought so…" she sighed.  
  
"Don't worry! I just cook us one really quickly!"  
  
"Fine… Do whatever…"  
  
"Ne… Sango-sama, don't you know how to cook?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"I guess not…" he concluded.  
  
They walked back to their camp, and settled down for the night. Miroku cooked their dinner. Sango sat down across from him, and Kirara curled up with her. Then they ate their meal, and got ready for sleeping.  
  
"Keep your distance," Sango growled, reminding him of his fate if he doesn't.  
  
Miroku laughed nervously, and they all went to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Aamalie: Thank you! Thank you! I agree with you! They should make a Sango/Miroku movie. And I want to watch the third movie too!  
  
So how was that? … It was bad wasn't it? And since it was bad, you people should review so that I can improve, ne? *hint hint* *wink wink* *nudge nudge* 


	4. Obsticles

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me… Stupid disclaimer stuff… -_-  
  
Thank you to all of you who reviewed!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lake of Life  
  
Chapter 3 - Obstacles  
  
"Kurai! Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at the youkai they were fighting.  
  
Kirara roared, and helped her mistress by biting one of the arms of the demon. Miroku sent his ofuda flying onto the forehead of the youkai. Blue energy crackled from it, paralyzing the enemy.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled once again, throwing the boomerang.  
  
Hiraikotsu sliced through the demon, and killed it. The remains disintegrated into the air as Hiraikotsu returned to its owner.  
  
"Well, that was that," Miroku sighed.  
  
"Let's continue," Sango said.  
  
Kirara returned to her normal house pet size, and mewed in agreement. She hopped back into her mistress's arms, and rested.  
  
Miroku gathered himself, and started to walk, but then paused and tensed.  
  
"Houshi-sama? What's wrong?" Sango asked.  
  
"Something's not right," he replied. "The youki haven't disappeared yet."  
  
"Now that you've mentioned it… Yeah, you're right."  
  
They looked around, but had not found any signs of anything else that's moving except for them. They kept looking around, and then it finally decided to show itself.  
  
In a flash, the youkai captured Sango in its claws, and started to fly away. Sango, who was surprised at the sudden movement, had dropped the sleeping Kirara onto the ground, who had immediately woken at the attack.  
  
"Houshi-sama! Kirara! Help meeeeeeee!" she screamed at them.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku called, and had forgotten to call her "Lady" in the event.  
  
He started running after them at his top speed, but he still wasn't fast enough. Then Kirara transformed into her larger form, and flew beside Miroku. She growled, telling him to get onto her back. He nodded, and mounted onto her back. They flew off after them, but then Sango and the youkai disappeared into a barrier, which Miroku and Kirara couldn't get past.  
  
"Nani?! That's not fair!" he growled.  
  
Kirara whimpered a growl out.  
  
"Come on, Kirara! We better find another way in, or else… Sango may die, and it'll be all my fault."  
  
Kirara flew around the barrier, but had not found a way to get to Sango.  
  
"Then we'll just have to force ourselves in," Miroku told Kirara, who had nodded in agreement.  
  
Kirara flew away from the barrier to give herself a little distance, then with all of her might, she threw herself onto the barrier, but she got repelled by it. Then again… and again… and again…  
  
*Meanwhile…*  
  
Sango gasped and moaned from her heart pain.  
  
'I'm too far away from Houshi-sama…' she thought. 'And at this rate, it won't be long before I…'  
  
The youkai ignored her gasps and moans of pain, and kept on flying deeper into the area.  
  
"Feh… Weak little ningen," the youkai muttered.  
  
'I… can't… hold on… any longer,' she thought, and she fainted.  
  
A few seconds later, a voice could be heard. The youkai turned its head into the direction of which it came from. The houshi on the nekomata appeared.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Sango, of course, didn't reply. Kirara charged at the demon, and Miroku fought for Sango with his Shakujou.  
  
'What's wrong with her?' he wondered, and panicked. 'Is she..?'  
  
He cut the demon's arm off, and caught Sango in his arms. He placed two fingers in front of her nose and mouth, and was relieved when he felt her breath.  
  
'Yukatta! At least she's still alive!' he thought.  
  
He placed the unconscious woman safely in between his arms, and had gotten ready for battle once more.  
  
"You! How could you?!" the demon snarled. "I was going to make her a member of my group of women I've collected!"  
  
That statement just sickened Miroku. He looked down onto Sango, and became even more determined. He ripped open the curse on his right hand.  
  
"I'll finish this nonsense quickly, so I can help Sango," he muttered before he uncovered the hole completely. "Kazaana!"  
  
"What the..?!" the youkai growled before he was sucked into the hellhole.  
  
The barrier around them disappeared, releasing its prisoners.  
  
~*~  
  
Miroku gently laid Sango down on a futon in an abandoned hut he and Kirara had found. He sat down cross-legged beside her, and Kirara laid down beside her mistress. She nudged her cheek with her little nose.  
  
"Kirara… Sango needs her rest," Miroku told her.  
  
Kirara mewed, and stopped nudging her mistress, which had earned her a scratch behind her ears. She purred in delight, but was still worried about her mistress.  
  
Miroku looked down onto Sango, who was still unconscious. He stared at her, and before he knew it, his hand was brushing a strand of hair from her face. The scene reminded of the first time he saw her, with all the vines and the Shakujou - the same Shakujou he held in his hand - through her chest.  
  
The moment he took his hand from her, she stirred. She slowly opened her eyes, but her vision was blurred. She blinked a few times, and her vision cleared. Looking down at her was Miroku and Kirara.  
  
"Sango," Miroku murmured.  
  
"Houshi-sama… Kirara… What happened?" she asked as she got up. "What happened to the youkai?"  
  
"I sucked him into the Kazaana," Miroku explained. "So don't worry anymore, and get back to sleep so you can heal."  
  
She let a sigh of relief out, and laid back down onto the futon, but she couldn't get back to sleep… Not with Miroku around anyway. She stared at him.  
  
"Hm? What's wrong, Sango?" he asked.  
  
She kept staring at him.  
  
"I think I'm fine enough," she replied. "So… you can stop looking at me like that."  
  
"I think I'm sensing a lack of trust here," he sighed.  
  
"That's because there is a lack of trust here."  
  
"Can't you trust me just this once? Or is it because I look like Miyatsu?!"  
  
That last statement crushed her heart. She flinched at the mention of his name, and turned away from him. Miroku saw her facial expression before she turned away, and immediately felt guilty.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sango," he apologized, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"Daijibou. I understood what you meant."  
  
He was surprised at her reaction. She turned back to face him.  
  
"Besides, you're right. The only reason there's a lack of trust here is because… I'm afraid that I'll be betrayed again," she said. It was barely a whisper, but he caught it.  
  
He placed a hand onto her cheek, and a finger moved down and traced her jaw-bone. Then he suddenly had a huge urge to kiss her, but he stopped himself before he did. His hand retreated back into its own territory.  
  
'No,' he thought. 'She doesn't have any feeling for me. All we are are two totally different people who are forced to be on the same journey with each other. We're nothing more than that. Nothing else.'  
  
'What was he going to do?' Sango wondered. 'He looked like… he wanted to get to know me better, and… and he looked like he wanted to… to kiss me!'  
  
She felt a small but warm tingle in her heart, and it caused her to wonder about it. She sat up on her futon. Miroku immediately jumped at her action.  
  
"Are you sure that you should be up?" he asked.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"You should be more worried about when we're going to arrive at the Lake," she replied.  
  
"Why?" he asked, but it was more of a demand.  
  
"Because my life is not that important compared to yours. If I die, you will still live, but if you die because of your curse, then I will also die with you."  
  
"Is that all you ever think about?!"  
  
"Iie! Of course not!"  
  
"Oh? What else do you think about, then?"  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything!"  
  
She was pretty angry at him now, and she turned around again, with her back facing him. He was also angry at her, that she wouldn't let him know her better.  
  
"Why won't you let me help you?!" he demanded. "There are people who want to help you, but you won't let them!"  
  
"Oh? Like who?!"  
  
"There are lots! You just don't know that!"  
  
"Fine, if you're right, then name one!"  
  
He hesitated, wondering if he should tell her.  
  
"See?!" she forced. "You can't name even one!"  
  
"You didn't even give me the chance to think!" he accused.  
  
"I don't have all day, you know!"  
  
"I care about you, alright?! I care about you, but you won't let me!"  
  
She gasped, and immediately turned around to face him, but had found herself facing nothing. He left her in the hut with Kirara.  
  
'He wouldn't have gone far,' she thought. 'He couldn't go far. He just said that he cared about me.'  
  
She stroke Kirara's fur, and waited for the houshi to come back, but he didn't. She had finally got tired of waiting for him, and got up to look for him.  
  
'Where could have that sukebe houshi gone?' she wondered.  
  
She looked out of the hut, and saw him standing beside the doorway.  
  
"Houshi-sama… I-"  
  
"No, look Sango, I finally understand why you feel that way, so…"  
  
"Gomen nasai," they both said at the same time.  
  
They both stared at each other for a few seconds, and then both burst out laughing.  
  
"That was stupid of us…" Sango started, still laughing.  
  
"Yes it was, but at the same time, no it wasn't," Miroku smiled.  
  
"True. So true."  
  
"Shall we continue?"  
  
"Maybe in the morning. There's no sense in wasting a chance of spending a night indoors, plus, the sun's setting already."  
  
"Of course of course."  
  
They both went back into the hut, and settled in for the night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was quite long too, but let's all live with it, okay? Okay…  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter.  
  
Review, onigai! Or I'll be forced to track you down! Same as my fanfic "Past Life Through Reincarnation", I will be forced to discontinue this story if I don't get at least 10 reviews. 


	5. Mistakes part 1

Disclaimer: If I owned IY, then I would have probably killed or tortured everyone except for Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Then I would have the spotlight on them for every episode, and the make movies about them and their relationship. Then lastly, I'd kill off everyone except for them, and change the title to "Miroku and Sango: A Hentai and Furious Federal Fairytale". But… You've guessed it: I don't, so that's not happening.  
  
Yes… I am running out of ideas of how to put anything onto anything… -- See what I mean? That didn't make any sense.   
  
Thankyou to those who reviewed. See you can see, I can get discouraged easily...  
  
But anyways, here's the chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lake of Life  
  
Chapter 4 - Mistakes (part 1)  
  
They were all camping outside again, and they were communicating with each other more now (and yes, this does include Kirara). Miroku was poking the fire with a stick, but pushing more logs into it at the same time. Sango got up to fetch more water from the nearby stream, but had tripped over a tree root because she was half asleep. What was even worst than that to her, is that she landed in his lap, and he had caught her at the same time. She felt her blood rushing to her cheeks as she started to look up.  
  
Miroku started to help her get up, but haven't released her from his hands yet.  
  
"Be more careful next time," he told her. "Who knows what you might fall into next time."  
  
She nodded, and felt herself blush even more, but had also felt more warmth in her heart.  
  
'Nani? Why do I feel warmth in my heart?' she wondered. 'What's happening to me? Why do I want to be with him?' (A/N: Poor Sango… She had forgotten how to love, and what it feels like… Not that I know what it feels like either. OOPS! Sorry people… Heh heh…)  
  
Then suddenly her blush was gone, and she felt coldness in her heart again when she felt - you know it, so say it with me - his well-known hand release her arms, but had landed on her rear. She instantly slapped him across his cheek.  
  
"My hand just slipped," he explained, half smiling.  
  
"I'm SO sure," she snorted.  
  
She got off of him, and proceeded to fetching water.  
  
"You know, Sango, you're welcome to fall into me whenever you want to," he grinned.  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
A bucket full of water was flung towards his face. He easily dodged it, but the contents soaked him and his clothes. He looked down onto his soaking wet clothes, and sighed.  
  
Sango saw him and his status, and howled in laughter.  
  
"Now give the bucket back to me so I could fetch more water," she told him.  
  
"And to have it thrown at me again? I don't think so," he smiled. "I'll go myself, just to be on the safe side."  
  
"Fine, be that way."  
  
Sango walked back to her spot, and Miroku ran to the stream with the bucket. Before Sango had reached her spot, Miroku had returned, and dumped the bucket of water back onto her.  
  
"Now we're even," he grinned.  
  
"No we're not! You started this by groping me!"  
  
"You want to be groped?"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Why can't I ever win?" Miroku muttered under his breath.  
  
Sango grabbed the bucket from his hands, and rushed to the stream for more water.  
  
"It's payback time!" she yelled, charging at him.  
  
Even though her yukata was soaked with water, she was still quite quick, since she was trained to run in different situations. Miroku, however, was having a hard time running away from Sango. The result of the lack of training for him was another bucket of water being dumped onto him.  
  
"Okay! Okay! You win!" he gasped out from the coldness of the air.  
  
"I'm glad that you surrender then," she smiled.  
  
"But now both of our clothes are soaked."  
  
"Good thing I have my cat suit…"  
  
Sango disappeared behind a few trees with her uniform, and then came back out a few moments later in her uniform.  
  
She laid her yukata beside the fire, and stretched it out. Miroku took his outer robe off and also did the same thing. They both stretched out, and fell asleep.  
  
~Next day~  
  
They were walking for most of the day, and then they came upon a village. They entered it, and headed for the nearest shop.  
  
"We should restock our supplies," Sango told Miroku… or at least she tried to, but he was too busy flirting with the young women of the village.  
  
"Will you do the honour of giving me a child?" Miroku asked one of woman.  
  
Sango sweatdropped and glared at him. Then the next moment, the back of Miroku's head came into contact with her Hiraikotsu. A few seconds later, a large bump formed on his head.  
  
"Are you even paying attention to me?" she hissed.  
  
"You wanted me to?" he grinned.  
  
She mentally slapped herself on her forehead.  
  
"Are we forgetting about something here?" she hissed.  
  
He sighed. 'How could I forget?'  
  
"Of course."  
  
He apologized to the village woman, and followed Sango around the village. Then they finally stopped in front of an inn. Sango immediately reached into her yukata and pulled out some money, and counted them. Then she sighed and putted them back.  
  
"We don't have enough money to stay at an inn," she sighed.  
  
"Watch and learn," Miroku smiled.  
  
He walked up to the door of the inn, and knocked on the door. The owner of the inn came out.  
  
"Konnichiwa, Houshi-dono, what can I do for you?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, I need to tell you," Miroku told the man, "that I sense a dark cloud hanging over your inn."  
  
"Eh?! Really?!" the old man exclaimed. "Then what should I do?"  
  
The old man started to pace around, and then stopped in front of Miroku.  
  
"I know!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Hm?" Miroku smiled. 'Here it comes…'  
  
"Houshi-dono, would you do the honour of exterminating it? I'll reward you with a free night for you, your girlfriend, and your pet over there," he requested, pointing at Sango when he said "you girlfriend".  
  
"I'm not his girlfriend! We're just companions on the same journey," she exclaimed, blushing.  
  
"I'm sure you're not," the old man smiled, seeing her blush.  
  
"Of course I will, my good man," Miroku agreed.  
  
Miroku walked around the inn, and started slapping stickers onto each post of the inn. The inn's owner followed Miroku around while he "worked". Sango also followed him, but at a distance. Kirara stayed on her mistress's shoulder.  
  
"Are you sure that this will get rid of the cloud?" the old man asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Miroku smiled.  
  
A little while later, Miroku was finally finished, and they were back at the front of the building again.  
  
"Why don't the two of you come in while I send workers around to prepare your room," the owner offered.  
  
"I am humbled to be in here," Miroku said skilfully and gracefully.  
  
The owner smiled, and went off.  
  
"Humble my butt," Sango muttered.  
  
"As you wish, Sango my girlfriend," Miroku grinned.  
  
*Touch*  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
*SMACK* *WHACK*  
  
"And I am NOT your girlfriend!"  
  
*SLAP*  
  
The owner returned, but instead of the nice and quiet couple he saw earlier, he saw a very angry taijiya, a much bruised houshi, and a laughing nekomata.  
  
"Yep, you two definitely have the qualities to be a couple," he told himself.  
  
Sango sighed with defeat, and Miroku grinned.  
  
"This way, please," he said, leading them to a room.  
  
They entered the room, and Sango COULD NOT believe her eyes. There was only ONE futon and ONE sheet for a blanket. There was also a table and two cushions in the middle of the room.  
  
"Ahh, yes, this the newlywed's room, and it's far away from the others, so that the guests will not be disturbed," he smiled. "A 'Do not disturb' sign is provided."  
  
Sango used all of her might to not scream in frustration.  
  
"I will leave you two alone now."  
  
The owner left them standing in front of the room.  
  
"So now we're married," Miroku concluded, smiling.  
  
"NO WE'RE NOT!" Sango screamed. "And I am NOT sharing a futon with you!"  
  
"I never said you had to, but if you want…"  
  
"IIE!"  
  
He sighed and shook his head. They went into the room, and looked around. Sango tested the futon, and it was soft.  
  
"You can have the futon," Miroku offered. "I'll just sleep on the floor."  
  
"Oh, o-okay," Sango stumbled.  
  
She eyed him carefully, and he noticed it.  
  
"I was just kidding about earlier," he smiled.  
  
"Mm-hm…"  
  
"I really was," he said, sensing her doubt.  
  
"Okay," she sighed.  
  
Kirara mewed and jumped onto the futon. Then she fell asleep.  
  
"Aww… Kirara must have been really tired," Sango smiled.  
  
She walked over to stroke her neko's head, and Kirara purred in delight.  
  
They heard a knock on the door, and Miroku went over to open it. A worker was standing on the other side, holding a tray full of food.  
  
"Here you go," she smiled, "and enjoy your meal. The cat's food is here."  
  
"Ahh… arigato gozaimasu," he smiled, taking the food. "But by any chance, would you do the honour of bearing my child?"  
  
A vein popped out of Sango's forehead. She grabbed the nearest cushion and threw it at his head.  
  
"Arg…" Miroku moaned.  
  
"My, my," the worker said, and she left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Miroku sighed and set the food onto the table. He placed the cushion back to its original spot, and sat there. Sango sat on the other one, after she woke Kirara up so she could also eat. They ate their food, and then slept in their appropriate places.  
  
~Next day~  
  
They both woke up, and after eating their breakfast, they were on their way again. The usual things happened - the usual Miroku groping Sango, the usual smacking, and the usual youkai extermination.  
  
"Each species of youkai have different weakness, of course, but it needs to be specific," Sango told Miroku. "For example… hmm… Some horned oni and youkai's weaknesses are their horn or so."  
  
"Um-hm," Miroku responded, following along.  
  
He then suddenly threw his arms around her shoulders, which had caused her to blush.  
  
'W-what's he doing?' she wondered.  
  
But then she felt his hands on where they shouldn't be, and he squeezed her.  
  
"Ahh… You know, Sango, yours are more pleasing than I had expected them to be," he smiled.  
  
"HENTAI!" she screamed, bashing his head with her fists and Hiraikotsu.  
  
She chased his around for a while, with Kirara watching them, until she got too tired. She finally stopped, and continued on the road. Miroku rested for a few seconds, and then he followed her. Kirara leaped back onto her mistress's shoulder.  
  
~Later on in the night~  
  
They set up camp for the night, and they were sitting around a blazing fire. Sango stared into the fire, and Miroku watched her. Kirara slept in Sango's lap.  
  
'What will happen afterwards?' Miroku wondered. 'Would she try to kill me because of all of the things I did to her, or will she kill me because of Miyatsu? Will she let me live?'  
  
"Sango…" he started.  
  
"Hm?" She looked up to him from the fire.  
  
"What will happen after we've completed our journey?"  
  
"I… Um… To be honest, I don't know. I guess… We'll just live the way we've been before."  
  
"That doesn't leave me with anything…"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because… For my entire life, I've searching for the Lake. So when we've finished this journey, I'll have absolutely nothing to do."  
  
"I'm pretty sure that you find something to do."  
  
"…"  
  
Then the ground grumbled and shook. They immediately jumped up with caution, and Kirara growled and hissed. Youkai of all types and forms appeared, and they seemed to be charging at them. Sango got her Hiraikotsu ready, Miroku took out a few pieces of ofuda, and Kirara transformed into her larger self.  
  
They started fighting the youkai, but their number was great.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her boomerang at the demons.  
  
Miroku threw his ofuda at a several demons, and smashed a few with his Shakujou. Kirara flew into the sky, and ripped some of them up.  
  
"This is too much!" Miroku growled. "Sango, Kirara, fall back! I'm going to use Kazaana!"  
  
They both nodded their heads in understanding, and stood behind the houshi. Miroku ripped the hellhole open in his hand by removing his prayer beads.  
  
"Kazaana!" he called.  
  
The hole in his hand sucked in all of the youkai. Sango's mouth hung open because it was her first time in seeing the tunnel. Miroku then started to feel discomfort and pain shooting up his arm.  
  
'What..?' he wondered, his knees starting to buckle in weakness.  
  
Then finally all of the youkai were sucked up, and he closed the hole.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango called, running to his side. "Daijibou?!"  
  
Kirara transformed back into her house-hold pet size, and joined her mistress.  
  
"I… must have… drawn in some… poison…" he coughed out.  
  
Sango had then immediately looked around, and spotted some herds. She ran over to them, and picked them out.  
  
"If I am right, then these herbs should help you recover," she mumbled under her breath. "But first… we need to get you to a hut, and fast."  
  
She ran back to her companions, and checked on Miroku.  
  
"No good," she muttered. "Your fever's getting worst by the second."  
  
"I'll… be alright," he wheezed out. "So… don't… worry… Sango."  
  
"Kirara!" she called.  
  
Kirara nodded, and transformed into her youkai form. Sango helped Miroku onto Kirara's back, and got on behind him herself, so that she could make sure he wouldn't fall off.  
  
Kirara flew into the sky, and they searched for a hut for Miroku to rest and heal in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, how was that? It was long, just like the other chapters.  
  
The only thing I could say now is - yep, you've guessed it - review, onegai! At least 20 reviews for me to continue, people. At least 20. 


	6. Mistakes part 2

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing!  
  
Neko-chan: I'm back! I give up on trying to get people to review... It won't be my fault if my writing sucks...  
  
Sango *gasps*: WAIT!! What will happen to my precious houshi?!  
  
Miroku *grabs her hand, and rubs it against his cheek*: Sango… Having you worry about me makes me the happiest…  
  
Sango: Houshi-sama… *vein pops out of her forehead* GET YOUR HAND OFF MY INNER THIGH! *Smacks him on the head with a fist*  
  
Neko-chan *slaps her forehead*: Same old same old… But anyways, on with the story… I must warn you that it'll get a little sweet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lake of Life  
  
Chapter 5 - Mistakes (part 2)  
  
Sango carefully laid Miroku down onto the futon in an abandoned hut they had found, and putted a cloth wetted with cold water onto his forehead, making an attempt to lower his fever. She filled a bottle with the herbs she found, and grounded them into little pieces with a clean stick. Then she filled the bottle with clean water, and heated it over a fire.  
  
"Houshi-sama… Drink this, it'll help you heal," she whispered to him, but he didn't respond.  
  
She lifted his head into her lap, and helped him drink the potion, but most of the liquid she fed him dribbled down his chin. She stopped feeding them to him, and wiped the liquid off his chin.  
  
'Doshiyou?' she wondered. But then there was only one way she could think off. 'Iie! I don't want to do that!'  
  
She looked down onto the wounded houshi, and made up her mind. 'It's the only way.'  
  
She carefully filled her own mouth with the potion, and placed her lips onto his. She slowly passed the liquid into his mouth. Time seemed to stand still. Her heart pounded.  
  
'Why is my heart pounding?' she wondered. 'Why do I want more from him? What do I want from him?'  
  
Miroku slowly stirred from his slumber, and felt lips on his. He felt the antidote being poured into his mouth from hers, and he drank it. 'I see.'  
  
He gathered his strength, and waited for her to finish. When she had and was ready to break away, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her onto him. He kissed her, and it shocked her.  
  
Sango gathered all of her strength, and broke away from him. 'He was awake!'  
  
"W-what do you think you're doing?" she demanded, stumbling over her words.  
  
"Exactly what you were doing," he smiled.  
  
"That was NOT what I was doing!"  
  
"What were you doing then?"  
  
"I was only trying to help you drink the antidote!"  
  
"Sure… That's what they all say…"  
  
"Fine! Then don't expect me to help you next time!"  
  
"Iie, that's not what I meant…"  
  
"Whatever. It was a mistake to help you after all."  
  
"Sango…"  
  
He stared at her, now believing what had just happened between them. 'Then... It was my fault, wasn't it? All she was trying to do was to help me, and I took it the wrong way.'  
  
Sango had her back facing him, and her arms crossed in anger. 'Stupid sukebe houshi!'  
  
Miroku sat up from the futon, and kept staring at her. He felt a strong urge to hug and hold her from behind, but he kept resisting it. He kept fighting against his feelings, but in the end, he lost, and couldn't resist her anymore.  
  
He slowly and quietly crawled up to her, and threw his arms over her shoulders. He rested his head on her right shoulder.  
  
"Sango…" he murmured.  
  
"H-Houshi-sama…" she stuttered. "What are you doing?"  
  
Her meant-to-be harsh question came out as a whisper in fear. He chose not to reply her, but kept his position. Sango felt herself lightening and softening up, and let him stay in his position.  
  
Kirara looked up to her mistress, and cocked her head in confusion.  
  
~Next week~  
  
They were on the road to the lake once again. They continued walking, but they didn't speak with each other. They would sneak glances at each other once in a while, but that was it. Kirara kept looking from her mistress to the monk, and wondered what had happened between them. Then she fell asleep in her mistress's arms.  
  
Miroku couldn't take it anymore, and he suddenly stopped in front of Sango.  
  
"Why won't you talk to me?" he demanded. "Are you still mad at me? It was just a misunderstanding."  
  
She glared at him, but didn't reply.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'Yes, I'm still mad at you'," he sighed. "But you know that you'll have to talk to me again eventually."  
  
Sango snorted, and kept on walking, leaving the houshi behind. Miroku sighed, and walked a little faster to catch up with her a few seconds later. They young taijiya didn't speak with him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oooh… Sango's mad at him….  
  
Sango: He deserved it.  
  
Miroku: You know that you enjoyed it… ^3^  
  
Sango: Eek! Die, you ungrateful pervert!  
  
Miroku: *sighs* Now I'm ungrateful…  
  
Neko-chan: What will happen between these two? Will they ever get back together? And why am I asking you all of these questions? Because I want reviews!!  
  
*gasp* I can't believe it! This chapter was so short! 


	7. Upon Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… No really...  
  
Sooooo sorry guys! I suddenly had a writer's block, and then I ended up forgetting about this fic as I went on writing other ones! But anyhow, I'm back in this fic, as you can see. I can't believe that I forgot about this fic… I'm finally getting around to finishing this… I think.  
  
I'm considering on this story being removed. Tell me what you guys think about this decision. I'm getting so unmotivated.

* * *

****

****

**Lake of Life  
**  
Chapter 6 - Upon Arrival  
  
Sango went all around the village to ask questions about the Lake of Life in Lake Kawaguchi, and Miroku and Kirara followed her around, not wanting to cause anymore accidents. It ended up as that they were going in the right direction, and that they were actually very close to it.  
  
The sun was setting, giving out an orange and pink glow. They knew that night was approaching soon, and they had to get themselves a place to stay in.  
  
Miroku went off to the nearest and largest inn in the village, and performed his "exorcism" with the permission from the owner, while Sango and Kirara followed him around. When he was done the inn owner gave them not only the largest but also the best room in the building.  
  
The pair settled in the room and sat on the cushions provided, across from each other with the low table in between. Sango took a sip from her tea, and so did Miroku. There was an awkward silence between them.  
  
"So Sango…" Miroku started, "how do you plan on getting to the Lake? Surely there would be obstacles."  
  
"We will fly to the area on Kirara, and fight our way through it," she replied. "I'm pretty sure that I've taught you enough for you to be able to take care of yourself when the youkai attacks."  
  
"After we have eaten and cleaned up, we should get well rested then, judging on how difficult you're making it sound."  
  
"It's a lake that gives you life, of course it'll be difficult, and I'm expecting some traps too."  
  
"That's true…"  
  
And there was the awkward silence again, until one of the inn maids broke the silence by knocking on the door. Miroku got up and opened it, revealing a maid carrying their dinner. He quickly thanked her and put the tray of food onto the table.  
  
"What's this? The great houshi is letting a woman go without flirting with her?" Sango teased.  
  
"You want me to?" Miroku smiled.  
  
"No, but it's just a shock to see that."  
  
Miroku and Sango laughed out loud after that, and Kirara just watched them. They finally calmed down and ate their dinner. After they were finished, a different worker came into their room and picked up the tray. Miroku had once again resisted flirting shamelessly with her **in front of Sango**.  
  
Sango picked up her towels and headed out for the bath house, with Miroku trailing along with her with his towel, so he could avoid any unnecessary problems, and that he could take a bath after she does.  
  
"Sango, would you mind if you waited for me after you've finished so I could have mine?" he asked.  
  
"Of course not, it's only fair that I waited for you," she smiled.  
  
She stepped into the bath house and washed herself for a few minutes, before stepping out and indicating that Miroku can take his bath. Surprisingly, Miroku had behaved like a good little boy and had not peaked on her. Miroku stepped into the building and washed himself quickly, just as Sango had done before. When he was finished, they walked back to their room, making small talk with each other.  
  
When they had returned to their room, Sango cuddled up against the prepared futon and fell asleep with Kirara beside her, while Miroku slept up straight next to the bed.  
  
-Next morning-  
  
The sun rays shone into the room and woke them up. Sango sat up and rubbed her eyes as Miroku stretched beside her. He got up and wandered to the door. He slid the door open to find that breakfast was already prepared for them and was placed in front of their door. He picked it up and placed it on the table as Sango swaggered over to eat her breakfast. Kirara uncurled herself and yawned before stretching and placing herself beside the table, waiting for her mistress to give her her food.  
  
"You ready?" Miroku asked Sango.  
  
"Yep, you?"  
  
He nodded his head.  
  
"Kirara?" Sango asked.  
  
Kirara mewed out a cute "yes" for a reply.  
  
"Good, let's go," Miroku said. "We should pick up a few more supplies first."  
  
They picked up their belongings and headed out the door, thanking the owner and dropping off the tray as they passed through the front hall. They stepped out into the sun, and headed for the nearest store.  
  
They picked out some food for their journey ahead, as well as some herbs in case one of them got hurt… or all of them. When they were finally ready, Sango released a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miroku asked her.  
  
"It's nothing… I just can't believe that we're so close to freedom," she smiled.  
  
Miroku lit up a smile, but he was crushed inside. _Of course… She would want to be freed from not just the curse, but from me. I _am _just a pervert after all.  
_  
They set their feet onto the road once again. They walked for hours, and had finally reached the shoreline of Lake Kawaguchi. Kirara transformed into the larger version of herself, and they both got onto her, with their weapons and all. Kirara flew over the large lake, until they had spotted the tiny island of which the Lake of Life was in.  
  
"Kirara, down there," Sango pointed out.  
  
Kirara flew down to the island, and landed near what seemed to be the sacred lake. The pair got off Kirara and started walking towards the lake, but before they got within 20 feet of the lake, a swarm of youkai appeared from the small forest and charged at them.  
  
"We're the protectors of this sacred lake," they recited. "No one shall pass through us, unless they can defeat us!"  
  
"This should be simple," Sango chuckled. "Hiraikotsu!"  
  
The giant boomerang sliced through maybe about 10 of the swarm, but more just replaced the ones that were beaten down. Miroku started slicing them apart with his Shakujou, but the same thing happened. The youkai blood and some slime landed on them as they continued.  
  
"It's no good! Sango, Kirara, fall back!" Miroku yelled.  
  
They knew what he was going to do, and immediately ran off behind him. Miroku held out his right hand and arm, and he unwrapped the rosary beads that sealed the curse. The extended out his cursed hand and unleashed the Kazaana.  
  
"Kazaana!"  
  
All the youkai in front of them were sucked in to the hellhole, but more appeared from the forest, making it look like nothing had happened. Miroku turned his head back and stared at Sango straight in the eye.  
  
"You go ahead and drink from the lake first," Miroku yelled over the noise. "I want you to be safe in case something happens to me."  
  
Miroku knew his hand was getting tired, and he could hardly support his hand. Sango's eyes widened at the sight and ran up to him from behind. She wrapped her left arm around his waist while supporting his cursed hand with her right, supporting him.  
  
"I _refuse_ to leave you behind and drink from the lake when you're fighting," she refused stubbornly, and then she added quietly, "We _have_ to drink from the lake **together**."  
  
He stared at the girl behind him, and made up his mind. She had given him the motivation and determination to suck in all the youkai. He had to, for her sake.  
  
All the youkai were finally sucked into the vortex, wiped out of existent. Miroku lowered his arm and rewrapped the rosary beads around it. Sango released him fro her grip. He panted for air and from exhaustion. He turned around and suddenly hugged her.  
  
"Arigato, Sango, for without you, I would have never sucked in all for them," he thanked, resting his head on hers.  
  
"Y-you're welcome, H-Houshi-sama," she stuttered, blushing madly and her heart pounding wildly.  
  
"Let's drink from the lake now," he said, releasing her.  
  
They walked to the lake together, and kneeled before it. They dipped their hands into the cool water, and cupped some of it out. They drank from the lake over and over again until they were satisfied.  
  
Miroku felt his hand tingle, and he stared at it. He took all the courage he had, and unwrapped the rosary. He carefully lifted the last piece of cloth from it, and stared at his palm. He was surprised and overly happy at the sight he saw.  
  
"Sango… Kirara… It worked," He murmured.  
  
They snapped their heads up at his comment, and rushed to his side. Miroku showed them his ex-cursed hand.  
  
"Your Kazaana's gone!" Sango cheered as Kirara mewed happily.  
  
"Then I suppose that you're wound had also healed," Miroku stated.  
  
"Yeah, it had," she replied. "I could feel it healing."  
  
"Let's return," Sango told him, getting up from her spot.  
  
"Hai," he replied.  
  
They climbed onto Kirara after she had transformed, and returned to their forest.  
  
The light breeze blew through their hair, causing them to stare at each other. They looked so innocent in the scene, except for all the youkai slime and blood that covered parts their clothes.  
  
Miroku had the urge to kiss her on the spot once again, and maybe even take her right there and then, but he knew better than that. _She wouldn't want me, I mean, there are so many people that are so much better for her than me…_ Then he caught himself in his thoughts. _What the hell am I thinking?! Bad Miroku, bad!  
  
But you know that you want her…  
  
So what? She doesn't belong to me!  
  
But you can claim her as yours…  
  
Stop it! Besides, she would never love me…  
  
Give her a chance to, and she just might…  
_  
Sango continued to stare at him as he continued arguing with himself inside his head.  
  
"Houshi-sama, is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
Her voice snapped him out of his self argument, and nodded his head.  
  
"I was just thinking," he smiled. More like arguing…  
  
She flashed him an innocent smile and continued walking, making him follow her. Kirara watched the scene in the meanwhile, and knew what was happening exactly, even if the pair didn't or they just won't admit it.  
  
_They're made for each other…_

* * *

There! I finished this chapter and got it out of my system! Only 2 chapters left, and I wonder how long it'll be before I update again.

**Responses:**

****

**lupine-eyes**: Haha... Don't worry, I have more surprises in store for them... and you guys.

**SangoLancer200**: Is that a threat? -.-" But I _do_ get that a lot... Don't worry about a thing! I'll get them fixed soon.

**swimchick1614**: Of course it's a SM fic! I only write about them. And remember that Sango's stubborn and hard-headed, so she won't give up or in so easily.

Review, onegai! 


	8. Realizations

Disclaimer: You should know by now…

Got to hurry got to hurry! Less than a week before my bro comes back, and after that, who know when I would be able to update again. I _do _realize that my writing's getting crapper and crapper… Bu what can I do?

And see? All it took was like two reviews to get me typing this story again. It doesn't take a lot to encourage me, but it also doesn't take a lot to get me unmotivated.

Second last chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

****

**Lake of Life**

Chapter 7 - Realizations

Now that they were free, they continued to walk back to Haru's village. (A/N: Remember the old miko?) Sango was in deep thought trying to figure out just why Miyatsu had done what he did.

__

Could it be because of his Kazaana? Was it threatening to suck him in? What would he do if it was?

"Sango?" Miroku asked, staring at the young woman intensely.

"Hey Houshi-sama… What would you have done if the Kazaana was threatening your life?" she asked.

"Hmm… I would have probably asked someone to give me an heir. Why?"

"Nothing… I was just wondering."

"Is it… Is it about Miyatsu?"

Sango stared at the ground.

"H-hai… I still don't get why he did what he did…"

"Perhaps… Perhaps it was to protect you."

Sango whipped her head up and faced him. Then she faced forward again.

"Remember that I'm a part of his line too, and it was me who brought an end to the curse."

"So he knew that his life was ending, and so he had asked someone to bear an heir for him…"

"I think there's more to that. My foster father said that the curse started with him. Was there anything different about him on that night?"

She paused to think for a while.

"Actually, yes. His eyes glowed red and fangs formed instead of his normal teeth."

Then the pieces of the puzzle finally snapped in place together.

"So in the beginning of this whole thing, he had somehow got himself cursed by a demon, and the curse had some side effects, causing him to go a bit… well, demon," she realized. "He had gotten someone to give him an heir, and lured my brother, Kirara, and I out that night. He bit me, giving me some of the effects, and sealed us into place. He _must _have known that the effects would last long enough for someone to unseal me, go to the lake, and be free."

"That makes sense."

"So in the end, he _was_ just trying to protect me, but I had overlooked the obvious."

There was silence on the road again as they kept walking. Finally a few days later, they're reached the village again, and entered the old miko's hut.

"Haru-sama? We're back!" Sango called out.

The old woman immediately rushed out to meet them.

"Sango, Houshi-dono! It's been quite a while!" the old woman greeted, giving them both a quick hug. "I take it as you two have accomplished your journey?"

"Yep!" Sango grinned, nodding her head.

"Then you can now go and free Kohaku," Haru told them. "The water from the lake had also granted you the power to break the seal."

"I understand!" she said determinedly. "Let's go, Houshi-sama, Kirara!"

"Oh… Un! Yosh!"

They ran out of the hut and into the forest. They've finally reached the trees of which Kohaku was sealed upon. He looked the same, just like 50 years ago.

"Kohaku… Don't worry, we'll free you right now," she murmured to her unconscious younger brother.

They reached forwards for the vines, and pulled at them. They because loose and then disappeared at once.

Kohaku fell from the tree and Sango immediately caught him in her arms. The little boy woke up in her arms. Kirara jumped onto his head and mewed.

"Aneue…" Kohaku whispered, looking around his surroundings. "Kirara…"

And the he saw _him_.

"You!" he accused. "Stay away from us!"

"No Kohaku, he's not Miyatsu," Sango explained. "Houshi-sama's a different person. He is _not_ Miyatsu."

"Oh… Gomen," Kohaku apologized, embarrassed at his mistake.

"Daijoubou, a lot of people made that mistake," Miroku smiled, and then grinned, "including your sister over here."

"Shut up!" she snapped playfully. "It was a common mistake!"

"Ne, Aneue, what happened?" Kohaku asked.

They explained what had happened, and threw in their conclusion too. Kohaku rubbed his chin with one hand as he thought about it deeply.

"That sounds reasonable," he commented.

Miroku looked up to the sky, and saw the copper tone of the clouds.

"It's getting late," he said.

"Then we should go," Sango said, straightening. "You coming, Houshi-sama?"

He nodded his head, and they made their way to the isolated house. Everything was the same as they had left them as they entered the dwelling place, except for the occasional spider webs and insects. They dusted and cleaned up the place, and lighted a few candles for light.

Sango looked into their storage boxes and realized that every food in there would be rotten for sure after 50 years.

"I'll go into the village and get a few ingredients," Miroku offered.

"Oh, arigato, Houshi-sama," she thanked.

Miroku nodded his head and smile at her as he left. In the mean while, they cleaned up the place some more and organized a few things. Miroku came back some time later with a basket full of vegetables and meat, as well as bundles of wheat on his back.

"Sugou! Houshi-sama, where did you get those from?" Sango exclaimed, her eyes resting on the bundles and basket of food.

"They were cheap in the village, so I took the time to buy all of these," he explained.

"Alright, you and Kohaku can rest as I cook dinner for us," she told them. "Kirara, what would you like?"

Kirara gave her mistress a quiet mew, swinging her split tail in delight.

"Of course, your favourite," she chuckled.

-Later that night-

Sango stepped outside and sat on the hill after she had tucked Kohaku and Kirara into bed. The monk had disappeared to somewhere but she figured that he had probably wandered into the village to flirt with the women there.

Just the thought of him with someone else caused her insides to burn.

__

Why do I feel this way? Why must I suffer like this?

Her mind was trapped in her own world with her thoughts. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she didn't even hear him approach her.

"Sango?" he questioned.

The sudden sound of his voice surprised her and she nearly jumped 3 feet into the air.

"H-Houshi-sama?"

"Yep."

"You scared me…"

"Oh… Gomen."

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I was just being careless, that's all."

"May I sit beside you?"

She nodded her head, and he shuffled around to sit beside her. There was the awkward silence hanging in the air again. It was Miroku who broke the silence.

"What will you do, now that you're free?" he asked.

"I don't know yet, but I want to live the life I've always wanted, and I will continue to slay demons. What about you, Houshi-sama?"

"I'm not sure either, but I would like to settle down somewhere with a family…"

__

_Of course he would. He chases women for all his life. It's no surprise… But why does it hurt me to hear him say that? _(A/N: Sango's being as clueless with her feelings as ever…)

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she felt his larger hands covering her own, holding them in place. She turned around to face him. He was staring in to her eyes. She could see his emotions through his eyes.

"Sango…"

"H-Houshi-sama?"

"Sango… I have to be honest with you…"

"W-what is it?"

"Sango… I love you," he confessed after sucking in a deep breath.

"H-Houshi-sama..!"

She was shocked to the bone, and if that wasn't enough, what he said next sent her into the deep end. Tears formed in the corners of her eyelids.

He sucked in another deep breath.

"Sango… Will you stay with me… and have my children?"

Her tears ran down her cheeks as she was left speechless. His face dropped when he didn't hear her response, and released her hands.

"Of course you wouldn't…" he muttered under his breath.

He got up to walk off, but her hands stopped him as she grabbed his wrist.

"Houshi-sama… You didn't give me a chance to respond…"

He turned around and sat back down beside her, with her hands still at his wrist. They slid up to hold his hand and she brought it up to her face, placing a kiss in his once cursed palm.

"I… I shall…"

Those two words sent him from earth to Heaven. Sango released his hand as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a giant hug. Their lips crushed against the others, sharing their kiss. She brought her lips to his left ear when they broke apart.

"Houshi-sama… I love you…"

* * *

There you go! But of course, that's not the end yet. Since I have a prologue, I should have an epilogue, ne? Such a sappy ending for this chapter… What's going on it this little brain of mine?****

**Review**, onegai!


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't you get it by now?! Yeesh…

Well here it is: the epilogue for this story. I couldn't help it but to get the song Four Seasons by Namie Amuro. You know… The ending for the third movie?

But anyway, the chapter! I'm so glad to get it off my hands.

* * *

****

Lake of Life

Epilogue

"Aneue," Kohaku called.

"Hai, Kohaku?" Sango asked her little brother.

"When is the baby due?" he asked, staring at her swollen belly.

"In maybe another 3 months," she replied, chuckling.

Kohaku had been excited upon the news of his to-be niece/nephew, and couldn't wait for the baby to arrive.

"That's still such a long time…" he whined.

"You'll just have to wait, Kohaku," she told him. "There are some things that we can't control or rush, and this is one of them."

"You could've started earlier…"

Miroku chose that moment to enter the scene, and sat down on the other side of Sango.

"Started what earlier?" he asked, jumping into their conversation.

"N-nothing!" Sango stammered out.

"I said that you and Aneue-" Kohaku started, but Sango clamped a hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"It's about our baby, isn't it?" Miroku grinned. "And you're saying that we should've started on it earlier, ne?"

Kohaku eagerly nodded his head, while Sango removed her hand from her brother and blushed.

"Well, we could have, but Sango said… What was it again? Oh yeah! 'We should get married first…' and so we did…"

Sango blushed and her cheeks turned into a deeper shade of red.

"But it's only right that we did…" she argued back.

"Ah… But since we would anyway, we should have just-" He was cut off when Sango clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Um… Kohaku, go play with Kirara," she strictly ordered. "This conversation between two… um… adults is not suitable for younger children."

"But Aneue, you're barely an adult yet…" Kohaku said.

"Doesn't matter! You shouldn't be hearing this!"

"Aw… It was getting interesting too…"

Kohaku got up and went in search for the youkai, while Miroku scooted in closer to Sango. He placed his finger over her belly and drew random patterns onto it.

"What should we name our child?" he murmured.

"Hmm… I was thinking of 'Kaiyou' or 'Seigyoku'," she said thoughtfully. (A/N: Kaiyou means Ocean, and Seigyoku means Sapphire.)

"Or there's the option of using both…"

She playfully smacked him on the head, but then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Maybe…"

-Owari-

* * *

That says it! Done! Finish! The end! I'll never have to touch this horribly written fic ever again, even though this _is_ just a short short epilogue.

Now please, review.


End file.
